Mockingjay or Mutt?
by BlazeStar4163
Summary: What would've happened if Katniss was picked up by the Capitol and Peeta was rescued by the Rebels in CF?  This is my take on what would've happened.  WARNING: this fanfic contains Mockingjay spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to write a fanfic about something I wondered about while I read Mockingjay, what if Katniss had been captured by the Capitol and Peeta was saved by the rebels? This is my take on what would happen. So without further ado...Chapter 1 of Mockingjay or Mutt?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, Catching Fire, Mockingjay, or the characters from the books Suzanne Collins does.**

**~star4163~**

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

"I want to go with them as a guard," I say fiercely, I do not want Katniss out of my sight for a split second.

You're too slow. Besides, I'll need you on this end. Katniss will guard," Beetee says instructively. "There's no time to debate this. I'm sorry. If the girls are to get out of there alive, they need to move now." Beetee hands the coil of golden wire to Johanna.

I hate this stupid plan so much, why can't Katniss and I run the coil down together? _You can't run because of that stupid prosthetic leg_, I think to myself. Why are Johanna and Katniss the fastest and not Finnick and Johanna?

"It's okay," Katniss tells me. "We'll just drop the coil and come straight back up."

"Not into the lightning zone," Beetee instructs Katniss. "Head for the tree in the one-to-two-o'clock sector. If you find you're running out of time, move over one more. Don't even think about going back on the beach though, until I can assess the damage."

Katniss takes my face in her delicate hands and says, "Don't worry. I'll see you at midnight." She wraps her arms around my waist quickly, and then she strolls over to Johanna and asks, "Ready?"

"Why not? You guard, I'll unwind. We can tradeoff later." And after Johanna finishes talking, their both out of my sight and lost in the jungle. I immediately sit on the jungle floor and wait. Finnick sits down next to me and says, "Don't worry Peeta, Katniss and the baby will be fine."

"I don't know Finnick, I'm just scared for her. What if the baby dies?" I say worriedly back, playing the baby angle for the Capitol audience. Of course Katniss isn't really pregnant, it's just another lie to protect her.

Then, some of the wire shoots out of the jungle and curls back against the tree we wrapped it around.

"What happened Beetee?"

"Someone has cut the wire," Beetee whispers nervously.

"No," I choke out, I get up. I am about to go into the jungle to find Katniss when Finnick catches me.

"Peeta don't, let me go first."

"Ten minutes," I say coldly to him. Finnick starts running into the jungle yelling "Katniss! Johanna!"

After ten minutes and no sign of Finnick, I start running through the jungle when I come across Brutus.

"Hello Peeta, prepared to die?"

"Not today Brutus," I say whipping out my knife and stabbing Brutus in the heart. When the canon goes off, I begin to run around in the jungle again, looking for Katniss.

I decide to go back up hill, so I hike my way back up the steep slope. I keep running and decide to start yelling, "Katniss! Katniss!"

And to my luck she yells "Peeta! Peeta I'm here! Peeta!" She is not very far from my current spot. I start to sprint and I am almost to where I heard her when a canon booms. _Oh my gosh, was that Katniss_, I think.

"KATNISS!" I howl hard and loud.

I come to the clearing and find Katniss in a tree shooting an arrow with the wire wrapped around it into the force field. After the arrow shoots straight through the force field, the lightning strikes the tree, everything blows up. I am slammed back into a tree, paralyzed in fear. I can't reach Katniss. Then I black out.

* * *

><p><strong>A couple hours later<strong>

I snap awake and find myself in a hospital bed, wearing nothing but a hospital gown. My eyes travel across the small white room, across from me is Beetee with about one hundred tubes hooked up to him, and an empty bed. I bet that is where Katniss was. _Katniss! Did she survive,_ I ask myself hesitantly. I decide to search for her or whoever slept in that bed.

I get up from the bed I was laying on and I walk past Beetee and discover a door, but before I go in I press my ear to the door to listen.

"I can't believe she was picked up by the Capitol, she must be wishing she died in the arena," I hear Finnick's husky voice choke out worriedly.

"She'll be able to take it, that is if they haven't killed her yet," Haymitch slurs, he is obviously drunk, but what interests me the most is this "her" they keep referencing. Who is she?

"Peeta will freak out when he finds out," Plutarch Heavensbee says.

Before anyone else speaks, I barge through the door and ask, "When I find out what?"

"Welcome back lover boy," Haymitch slurs nervously.

"What happened? Who is this 'she' you guys keep talking about?"

"Sit down Peeta, I'll explain." Plutarch says kindly as he takes a seat at the table and gestures for me to join them.

After I sit down Plutarch clears his throat and begins to speak.

"So, we were planning a rebellion against the Capitol when you and Katniss were on the victory tour. We planned to have you and Katniss as the stars of the rebellion, and we planned to start it around the time of the 75th Hunger Games. Of course, we had no idea that you and Katniss would go back into the arena, so we made a new plan. To blow out the arena's forcefield and rescue the other tributes who were part of the rebellion, and how to blow it up, using Beetee's wire. So I made sure that the wire was at the cornucopia so that Beetee could blow it up when the sponsor signal was sent. The plan went bad when Brutus and Enobaria cut the wire, so Johanna cut Katniss's tracker out of her arm and Beetee was going to drive a knife into the forcefield with wire tied around it. That also backfired, but even though Katniss didn't have an idea of the rebellion she blew the forcefield with that arrow."

"Where is she now," I ask eagerly.

"Umm...Katniss, Johanna, and Enobaria were picked up by the Capitol hovercraft. We're on a route to District 13, rebellion headquarters." Finnick pipes in nervously.

"Wait...what? Katniss...Katniss could be dead?" I said as my heart literally sunk into my stomach.

"We're not sure." Plutarch said as his gaze dropped to the floor.

I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>So please review if you want me to continue this story! <strong>

**~star4163~**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is inspired by the song Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars!**

**~star4163~**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Mockingjay or Mutt?:<em>

"_Wait...what? Katniss...Katniss could be dead?" I said as my heart literally sunk into my stomach._

_ "We're not sure." Plutarch said as his gaze dropped to the floor._

_ I blacked out._

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

I opened my eyes and found that I was no longer in the hovercraft, I was in a real hospital. _Oh my gosh, Katniss could be gone,_ I thought as I remembered the encounter on the hovercraft. I put my head in my hands and began to let salty tears slip from my eyes.

"Peeta?" Asked a voice, it was a young girl's voice. I looked up and found Prim, she had red rimmed eyes and hair falling out from a braid.

"Prim."

"How are you doing?"

"It's all my fault Prim, she's gone because I let her leave with Johanna," I sob.

"No no no Peeta, it's not your fault at all," Prim says walking over to me and patting my back.

"Yes it is," and then I begin to start mumbling.

"Shhhh Peeta, I don't blame you. By the way they need you in command, which is where they plan rebel strategies. Finnick is waiting to help you get there," Prim says as she leaves the room.

I get up off the bed and open the door, outside the door Finnick is waiting, he is still as unstable as he was on the hovercraft.

"Hey Peeta, how are you holding up?" Finnick asks shakily.

"Not well at all," I reply sadly, following Finnick as he begins to walk slowly down the hall.

"That's why we're both ruled 'mentally unstable' by the doctors here in 13."

"Wait, what?"

"Look at your right wrist," Finnick instructs me, when I look down sure enough there is a bracelet on my arm that says mentally unstable.

"Wow," I say as Finnick shows me his bracelet.

"Yep. Let's keep going though, I hear there is going to be a Capitol broadcast in a few minutes!"

My heart drops, Katniss will probably be featured somehow. We go through a door, up some stairs, and through another door. I find my self in a white room with a large television screen on the far left wall, a large oval table in the center of the room, and too the far left a bunch of technology and televisions on a couple of desks. There are people sitting at the table staring at Finnick and me, I recognize Plutarch, Haymitch, and Gale.

"Hello soldier Mellark and soldier Odair," a cold woman's voice says.

I walk over to the seat next to Haymitch and sit down.

"Okay as most of you know I am President Alma Coin, head of thirteen and the rebellion. You have all been gathered here today for the viewing of a Capitol broadcast." The woman that spoke earlier says coldly, but she is interrupted by the Panem anthem and the Capitol's insignia appearing on the screen.

Then Ceasar Flickerman appears on screen, he sitting in a chair, but there is an empty chair beside him.

"Hello citizens of Panem! I am here with a special guest, can you guess who she is?"

The audience yells, "Katniss Everdeen!"

"Well, you are correct! Come on out ," Ceasar yells.

Katniss walks out onstage smiling and waving, she looks healthy wearing a red dress and black heels, and her hair is piled up into a stylish bun. She strolls over to the chair and sits down gracefully, I lean closer to the television not wanting to miss a second of the interview.

"Hello Ceasar," She says, and I can tell from he voice that she is very unstable and scared.

"Hello Katniss, how are you fairing today?"

"Great, but I have something to say."

"Okay, then by all means please tell us."

Katniss looks into the camera her gray eyes glistening with worry and says, "Peeta, I know you're out there somewhere and I just want to say, be strong and listen to your heart. Don't do anything your uncomfortable with, be safe and remember I love you."

"Thank you for those words Ms. Everdeen, now let me ask you a few questions. What were you thinking in the last night in the arena?"

Katniss mumbles something and shakes her head.

"Okay...Why do you blow the forcefield in the arena?"

"I...I...don't know," Katniss says shakily not meeting Ceasar's eyes.

"Can you tell us why?"

"I...I just want to go back to my cell. I WANT TO GO BACK TO MY CELL," Katniss screams, to peacekeepers come on stage and carry her off as she screams, "PEETA HELP ME! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PEETA I'M SCARED!"

The screen goes blank and I run out of command, into the hallway and I press my back against the wall. I begin to sob as I slide down onto my knee's and begin to sob, "Katniss, Katniss come home to me."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! So I'm thinking of doing maybe a Katniss POV next chapter, but I don't know yet...<strong>

**~star4163~**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is inspired by the song Skyscraper by Demi Lovato!**

**~star4163~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 in Katniss POV<strong>

I pace back and forth in my cold cell. I have been stuck in here since we have arrived in the Capitol and all I can do in here is hope that everyone I love is still alive. I have been allowed the time to sort out the situation on who I love. My choices are Gale or Peeta, and I have decided to choose Peeta. I realized that I've loved him from the start, but Gale and fear hid those feelings. I feared that if I loved him, he would be taken away from me or he would die. Gale got in the way by confessing that he loved me through actions, and that confused me because I didn't know if I loved Peeta or not. Now, it's clear that I love him, but that is a weakness that President Snow can use against me.

Before I can think anymore, two male peacekeepers come to my cell, unlock the door and put hand cuffs on my hands. They escort me through a concrete hallway, and while we're passing through I can hear the screams of innocent people being tortured. Once we're through the hall, we take a right and I am shoved through a gray door and into what looks like an interrogation room, there is a chair and a table. I am pushed down into the chair and left cuffed. Then in walks none other than President Snow.

"Hello Katniss," President Snow purrs in my ear, his breath reeking of blood and roses.

"What do you want Snow," I snap angrily at him.

" where are your manners? You know, all that you say is being taken into consideration, how much should we hurt your beloved family?"

"You wouldn't," I say as I struggle against the hand cuffs. "You're lying to me."

"Oh, but dear Katniss I thought we agreed not to lie to each other," President Snow says to me as he pulls up another chair and sits across from me.

"What do you want from me!" I screamed angrily at the President.

"I want to know the plans for the rebellion!"

"What rebellion," I snap at him, oh dear gosh I can not handle the smell of his sickening breath.

"Oh, pretending we don't know what's going on missy. That deserves a whipping," President Snow says as he snaps his fingers.

The same peacekeepers from earlier enter the room, on is holding a whip. The one with the whip rips me from my chair and tosses me to the ground, the other peacekeeper rolls up my shirt and holds me in my current state. Then the man with the whip begins to whip me, and each time the whip makes contact I cry out. After about ten lashes, the peacekeeper stops and tosses me back onto the chair.

"The rebellion against the Capitol, are you part of it," President Snow snaps angrily.

"No, I swear on my life, Prim's life, Peeta's life, Gale's life, Madge's life, everyone's life."

"Jenson, let's get a lie detector on her," President Snow says into his radio, and in a few mintues a peacekeeper enters holding a machine and he places it on the table. He begins to hook wire with a suction cup on the end to my wrists and forehead.

"If you can answer these three questions without a beeping signal from the machine then you've passed the test that proves your not lying."

"Okay," I say calmly.

"First question: Are you a rebel?"

"Nope."

No beeping sound occurs from the machine so the President continues.

"Second question: Do you know the location of the rebels?"

"Nuh-uh," I say confidently.

"Third and final question: Have you ever learned anything about the rebels before today," President Snow asks intently, as if he expects me to fail.

"No way," I say mockingly.

Snow waits about ten minutes before he says, "You have passed the test Ms. Everdeen."

Then he reaches into his back pocket for his radio and he says, "Change of plans Ms. Everdeen will be receiving the tracker jacker torture, she will receive it after the interview tonight."

"What interview?"

"Oh, you're going to be broadcasted to Panem for the final time on camera."

I am lifted from the chair and led into a room with my prep team and Portia waiting inside. They uncuff me before they leave, and the second the door closes I am almost suffocated in the tight hug of my prep team.

"Octavia, Venia, Flavius can you prepare her for dressing?"

"Yes Portia," Octavia says blandly.

My prep team does the usual routine of prep and then they leave the room and it's just me and Portia.

"I'm sorry about Cinna, he was a good man," Portia says as she helps me into a simple red dress that flows to my knees.

"He was a _great _man," I say as I take the black high heels from Portia and slip them on.

Portia does simple makeup and piles my dark hair into a bun on top of my head. As she slips a gold headband onto my head and fixes my dress straps Portia says, "Good luck girl on fire."

Two peacekeepers enter, cuff me and lead me through several tunnels and up an elevator. Finally I am uncuffed and pushed onto the stage where Ceasar Flickerman is waving and smiling. I put on a fake smile and I wave to the audience as I sit in a red chair next to Ceasar.

"Hello Ceasar!"

"Hello Katniss, how are you faring today," Ceasar asks kindly.

Before I answer I decide to confess my love for Peeta, I witheld the information from him and he deserves to know. So I answer, "Great, but I have something to say."

"Okay, then by all means please tell us."

I look into the camera and begin, "Peeta, I know you're out there somewhere and I just want to say, be strong and listen to your heart. Don't do anything your uncomfortable with, be safe and remember I love you."

I mean every word, I channeled my inner Peeta when I spoke those words, and my actions get several "awww" moments from the audience.

"Thank you for those words , now let me ask you a few questions. What were you thinking in the last night in the arena?"

I shake my head and barely whisper, "I don't know Ceasar you tell me."

"Okay...Why did you blow the forcefield in the arena?"

"I...I...don't know," I say shakily, not meeting Ceasar's eyes.

I am annoyed with these questions, I want to go weep in my cell instead.

"Can you tell us why," and when Ceasar asks that final question, I go mad.

"I...I just want to go back to my cell. I WANT TO GO BACK TO MY CELL!"

Two peacekeepers begin to carry me off stage and I yell for the one person I want in the whole world right now, "PEETA HELP ME! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PEETA I'M SCARED! I NEED YOU NOW!"

When I am off stage, one peacekeeper presses his taser glove to my head and the world goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be interesting...<strong>

**~star4163~**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is inspired by the song: "When I Look at You" sung by Miley Cyrus!**

**~star4163~**

* * *

><p><em>Previously in Peeta's POV of Mockingjay or Mutt?:<em>

_I begin to sob as I slide down onto my knees and I cry out, "Katniss, Katniss come home to me."_

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

I stop sobbing within an hour and when I look up I find little Prim.

"Hey Peeta."

"Hey Prim, what's up?" I say as I sniffle loudly.

"I came to gather you for lunch," Prim says warmly as she takes my hand and gestures for me to get up.

I get up and say, "Okay, let's go then."

Prim leads me down a hall, through a door, into an elevator and through a hallway. Gosh, it's just one big maze in here isn't it? We arrive at a large gray room that has gray tables in the center and a kitchen on each side. Prim pulls me over to the serving station and grabs a tray. I do the same. A lady with graying hair and a crooked smile says "Hi Peeta," as she places a bowl of broth and a roll on my tray. I say hi back and catch up with Prim.

"So Peeta, you see that man over there?" Prim asks, pointing to a man with dark brown hair. "Go up to him and ask where to sit, they put us in alphabetical order here."

Prim strolls over to a table and sits down gracefully, using the same poise and grace as her sister. I distract myself from having a break down by heading over to the man Prim pointed out.

"Um excuse me, where do I sit Sir?" I ask him kindly.

"Name?" He retorts rudely in a husky voice.

"Peeta Mellark."

"Okay, table four."

"Thank you sir," I say as I walk over to an empty table that has a large black painted four on it.

I slide into a seat and set my tray down in front of me. I pick up my spoon and begin to take small sips as my mind wanders to Katniss. I wonder how they torturing her, how is she dealing being far from any type of help. I hope nothing bad happens to her, I love her more than anything in the whole world. If she died, I don't know how I could go on. She means _everything_ to me. I get an idea, so I hurry through my soup and roll, and I exit the cafeteria.

I glide through the halls slyly and fast. Somehow I remember the route to command. When I reach the door, I slow down and push through the door. I search the room silently with my eyes and then I spot Haymitch, just the person I was looking for.

"Haymitch, can I talk to you outside?"

"Hello to you too Peeta. Follow me," Haymitch says surprisingly sober.

Haymitch gets up from his chair, takes my arm, and pulls me out into the hall.

"What is it boy?" Haymitch asks me in his deep husky voice.

"Well, you know how Katniss is in the Capitol?"

"Yes, get on with it," Haymitch snaps.

"I was thinking maybe we could send a search team to go rescue Katniss from the Capitol."

"Look Peeta, Coin wants to have you film a couple of short propo's against the Capitol. So, I think after a few propo's are filmed and Coin is happy with you, then you give her the rescue Katniss idea," Haymitch says matter of factly.

"Fine," I say as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Haymitch, where is my family?" I ask him realizing I haven't seen them since before the Quater Quell.

"Umm...well you see, the Capitol kind of bombed District 12 after the Quell. And, umm...your whole family didn't make it."

"What?" There is no way they are gone, they can't be dead.

"Peeta, it's true. I believe your friend...Delilah? Well, she and her brother made it out alive, because of Gale."

"Delly and Kyle made it?"

"Yes, I think she has the compartment next to yours. Your compartment is your new home, and yours is compartment 211. Go there and rest Peeta, I'm sure Coin will want you to start filming tomorrow," Haymitch says as he gently pats my back, and then he heads back into command.

I feel as if I am in a trance, walking to compartment 211 without thinking at all. My body shuts down, first I lost the love of my life and now my family. I reach the door and step inside. Some how I end up on the bed, with my shoes off and under the covers.

I just can't believe their all gone, my mother (even though she pratically hated me) I miss the least, but she still was my mother. My two brothers Rye and Xander, were the best people I've ever knew. Xander, he had a wife with an unborn child on the way, and now because of the stupid Quell that baby never got to see the light of the sun. Rye was one of my best friends, he and my father were the only ones that knew I loved Katniss, and Rye would always tease me about it but in the long run he was always there for me.

My father would have to be the worst loss of all (even above Katniss), he was the greatest man in the whole country, Panem. He was always trying to give cakes away for free, slipping money secretly to strangers who were sobbing that they couldn't afford food. I looked up to my father, he was my role model, and he was the one that raised me to be a kind and respectful gentleman. He and Katniss were the two people that I truly loved and I would die in a heartbeat for both of them.

I silently sob myself to sleep and for the first night since before the Quell, I dream of my father and I together.

* * *

><p>Next chapter will be in Katniss POV, and important plot part will occur can you guess what will happen to Katniss?<p>

~star4163~


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is inspired by the song: Blow sung by Ke$ha**

**BTW: Anything in italics during Katniss's torture is a person talking on the t.v.**

**~star4163~**

* * *

><p><em>Previously in Katniss's POV of Mockingjay or Mutt:<em>

_Two peacekeepers begin to carry me off stage and I yell for the one person I want in the whole world right now, "PEETA HELP ME! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PEETA I'M SCARED! I NEED YOU NOW!"_

_ When I am off stage, one peacekeeper presses his taser glove to my head and the world goes black._

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<strong>

I snap awake angrily and my eyes rake through my new surroundings. I am in a room that somewhat resembles the interrogation room from earlier, except I am strapped to a metal chair with a needle in each wrist and the same suction cups are all over my body. The suction cups and needles are hooked by wires that trace back to a machine with several buttons and tubes of liquid attached, about ten feet away from my chair is a television, and a control box is about twenty feet from my right attached to the wall.

"Hello again Katniss," President Snow purrs as he enters the room holding a remote.

"Hello Snow," I snap at him as I struggle under the restraints.

"Where are your manners my dear Katniss?"

" They're gone, because you don't deserve kindness," I yell angrily at him, still struggling against the restraints that hold me from tearing a whole in Snow's face.

"Oh yes I do, but since you've decided not to be kind to me, let's watch a little movie." Snow says as he crosses over to the machine by my chair. "Before we watch, I think you should have something to ease your pain."

Snow presses a button, and then shimmery bright green liquid is released into the wires that connect to the needles that are in my wrists. Instantly as the liquid is released into my bloodstream, I feel myself relaxing and I can't think at all for myself. Then the liquid stops pouring into my veins and President Snow pushes a button on his remote, the television turns on a video begins to play. It is my first Hunger Games. Peeta and I are in the cave, I am asleep and Peeta is talking to himself.

_"Soon, soon I will be able to finish Katniss off. She will die a long and painful death at my hands," _Peeta says cackling evilly.

Then Peeta grabs his knife and he is about to slit my throat when I wake up. The picture changes and I see Peeta with the careers, he is on guard while the others are sleeping.

_"I hope with all of my heart that we find Katniss, so then I can kill her!"_

I watch a few more clips of Peeta plotting to kill my family, killing little Prim and my father, him cutting me in my sleep. Then the television shuts off and I look over at President Snow.

"You see dear Katniss, your Peeta has been trying to kill you all along. He doesn't truly love you, he has been gunning for you from the start. You cannot trust him, if you ever see him you must kill him. He killed your whole family, especially little Prim. What do you have to say to that ?"

His words are my thoughts, it's as if he is feeding me my thoughts. I cannot remember anything, only the stuff from the videos.

"I must kill Peeta, he is my enemy and he always has been." I say strongly and firmly to the President.

"Good, good job Katniss. Let's watch a few more videos so that we can recover your lost memory.

"Yes sir, let us!"

* * *

><p><strong>Two months later, Katniss POV<strong>

I have regained the memories I have lost, all of them are Peeta trying to kill me. President Snow has helped me greatly by not lying to me, he is right. I can almost recall Peeta trying to kill me. I even remembered that he was the one that killed Prim. President Snow has also been letting me train, because he is certain that Peeta is coming to get me soon so I get to train to kill him. Now I am kept in a room with a bed and a toilet because I am cooperating with everything the President asks me to do.

I watch the videos almost every day, and when I watch the videos they release more of the bright green liquid into my veins. After I have watched the videos, President Snow escorts me to the training room where I learn new tactics. I love training, because I can use a bow and arrows to kill a dummy that has Peeta's picture painted on the head.

One day after training, instead of letting me sleep I am brought back to the room to watch more videos. After they are finished I am led to my room and ordered to sleep. I dream of killing Peeta in two hundred different ways.

I am woken roughly by a voice calling, "Catnip, are you okay? Catnip, Catnip wake up!"

I open my eyes and see Gale and some soldiers, standing around in my room.

"Gale?" I ask as I realize he is holding me.

"Katniss."

Gale motions for another soldier to come close and he whispers something in the soldier's ear.

"Gale, what are you doing here," I ask loudly.

"We are here to rescue you."

I start to put up a fight saying that I don't want to leave, but before I can get free the soldier Gale spoke to earlier sticks a needle into my arm labeled "Sedation". I immediately black out.

* * *

><p><strong>I really liked writing this chapter and next chappie will be Peeta's POV but I am just going to skip those two months so next chappie will be Peeta while he's waiting for the rebels to come back from rescueing Katniss!<strong>

**~star4163~**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter was inspired by the song: Iridescent sung by Linkin Park!**

**~star4163~**

* * *

><p><em>Previously in Peeta's POV of Mockingjay or Mutt:<em>

_I silently sob myself to sleep and for the first night since before the Quell, I dream of my father and I together._

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

Katniss has been in the hands of the Capitol for two months now (I swear I am completely crazy) and finally today a team of rebels are going to rescue her! I am so excited to see her, hug her, and spend every second with her. She deserves to be here and not suffering the Capitol. I sadly was not allowed to come along on the mission, but Gale was. Instead, Coin wants me and Finnick to film a propo, one that will keep President Snow sucked in long enough for the team to rescue Johanna, Katniss, and Finnick's love from District 4, Annie Cresta.

I am sitting in a swivel chair in the studio we film propos in waiting for Finnick to join the tech team and I, Finnick, once a beauty queen always a beauty queen...

"Hello Peeta," Finnick says into my ear and I jump because I didn't notice him behind me.

"Finnick, you scared me!"

"That's what I'm here to do, scare people!" Finnick shouts sarcastically while trying hard not to laugh at my expression.

"Great!" I shout back at Finnick.

"Boy's, it's show time, stop messing around," Haymitch says, clearly annoyed, poor Haymitch isn't allowed to drink here in 13, so he is always kind grumpy.

"Yes sir," Finnick says as he adds a soldier salute at the end of his words.

"Okay Peeta you'll go first and Finnick you'll go second," Beetee says as he leads me onto the sound stage where there is a small black love seat.

"Okay, so what do you want me to do Beetee?"

"Tell Panem how you fell in love with Katniss," Beetee says as he leaves and a man with a camera comes in and sets up very fast.

"Three, two, one, and...ACTION!" Beetee yells from the controls.

When I see the little red light on the camera blink on, I know that's my cue to begin talking. I tell the country how I fell in love with Katniss, watching her from afar during school, watching her and Prim admire the cakes out in the window that I frosted, and later protecting her in the games. I finish my interview off by saying, "I will always love Katniss no matter what, and I will never ever love another girl, but her."

Finnick and I swap places, and when I enter the studio, people have tears streaming down their faces, and when the see me everyone claps. I thank them kindly and sit back down in my swivel chair tuning out Finnick's interview. My mind immediately wanders to Katniss, and for the first time in a month I allow myself to think of her. I wonder if she is hurt or injured, I wonder if she is okay, but most of all I wonder if she loves me. I go through more questions in my head and then I feel a hand on my shoulder, I swivel around and find Finnick smiling excitedly at me. He says two words that make me the most excited I've ever been this month, "They're back!"

Finnick and I sprint down the halls and into the hospital wing. We both rake our eyes through the crowd of nurses and doctors. I hear a young woman's voice call for Finnick and I know it's his love Annie. Annie leaps into Finnick's arms and they hug tightly. I look around for Katniss and when I don't find her I go over to Gale.

"Do you know where she is Gale?"

"In room fourteen, but Peeta she's-" I cut Gale off by running to room fourteen.

I burst into the doors and see Katniss standing in a corner, she is thin...too thin, but still as beautiful as ever.

"Katniss!" I yell her name as I pull her into a hug, but her fingers clench around my throat and choke me, and I fall to the ground, everything is black and silent.

* * *

><p><strong>One day later, Peeta's POV<strong>

I open my eyes slowly and find that I am in my old hospital room, number fourteen. When I look up I see Haymitch and Beetee. I stare at them for a moment, I guess they're waiting for me to talk, but when I don't Haymitch does.

"Hey Peeta, how are you feeling?" Haymitch asks painfully, he has been two months sober and it is literally _killing _him.

"My throat hurts a little, but not as much as my heart."

"Speaking of your broken heart, we need to tell you why Katniss tried to kill you," Beetee pipes up in his stuttering voice.

"I'm ready," I say folding my hands on my lap and sitting up straighter.

"Well, Katniss has been hijacked, and hijacked means to steal an object or in Katniss's case to steal her memories. We think President Snow injected tracker jacker venom into Katniss's veins so that she wouldn't be able to think for herself, and then made her watch edited versions of both Hunger Games so it would trick her into thinking that those were her real memories."

"Oh. My. Gosh. So what made her want to kill me?" I asked Beetee in complete shock.

"We're not sure, so we wanted you to go visit her, and we'll see why she tried kill you." Beetee stutters as he walks over to my bed.

"Wait, what if she tries to kill me again?"

"Well, Katniss has restraints that keep her on the bed at all times," Beetee says as he helps me off the bed.

"Okay, but can I change into my clothes first?"

"Of course, there is a spare pair on the chair," Haymitch says kindly as he and Beetee leave the room, closing the door behind them.

I strip off the hospital gown and dress in the ugly gray rebel uniform (this uniform flatters no one) and I sit on the hospital bed as I tie the laces of my boots. I get up and slowly exit the room Out in the hall I find Haymitch and Beetee chatting nervously. Haymitch sees me, and without a word he motions for me to follow him, and I follow him down the hall and through a door.

We end up in a small observing room that is crowded with doctors, I try to look out the window that looks into Katniss's room, but the stupid doctors are blocking the way. Haymitch speaks to a man I assume to be the head doctor and then he says, "You're allowed in my boy."

I hesitantly walk over to the door that goes into Katniss's room, I twist the knob slowly and hesitantly stand by the door looking at Katniss. Katniss is sitting on a hospital bed with no blankets, her arms and legs are held to the bed with restraints and her head hangs sadly, her eyes are gazing at the floor.

"Katniss?"

"What are you doing her you MUTT! DON"T GET ANY CLOSER TO ME!" Katniss screams at me, her body is shaking.

"Katniss, it's Peeta, and I'm not a mutt," I say kindly as I take a step towards her shaking body, my arms are aching to go and hold her in my lap, but I hold myself back.

"DON'T GET ANY CLOSER TO ME, YOU MURDERER! YOU KILLED PRIM, RUE, AND ALMOST ME! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! HELP HELP, IT'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

I exit the room, running and I don't stop until I'm in my room. When I get there I barely can lay down on my bed before horrible sobs spill through my mouth. _She's gone, the girl I love is gone, Snow made her a monster_, I think to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and I will write next chappie in Katniss's POV!<strong>

**P.S. Thanks for all of the awesome reviews!**

**~peetamellarkxstar4163 aka star4163~**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is inspired by the song: Disturbia sung by Rihanna.**

**~peetamellarkxstar4163 aka star4163~**

* * *

><p><em>Previously in Mockingjay or Mutt? In Katniss's POV:<em>

_I start to put up a fight saying that I don't want to leave, but before I can get free the soldier Gale spoke to earlier sticks a needle into my arm labeled "Sedation". I immediately black out._

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<strong>

I lay in a gray room strapped to the most uncomfortable hospital bed, fearing for my life. Peeta came to visit me earlier and I was so scared that he would try to kill me. But weirdly enough, he didn't except when I yelled at him he ran out...crying. I am very confused at the moment, I don't know who to trust, what to do, or how to act. The doctors here say that Peeta is kind and that he loves me to much to hurt me, but if he loves me why did he kill Prim and Rue?

My thoughts are interrupted when Gale enters silently and hesitantly. The look on his face is fear, I think he thinks that I am going to hurt him, but I can't if my arms are strapped to this thing that they call a bed. Gale stops walking when he is about five feet from me, and he crosses his muscular arms over his chest.

"Hey Catnip, how's it going?" Gale asks as his voice cracks.

"Well, I think I'm physco, because I don't know who to trust or what's real," I say in barely a whisper.

"Is it your memories?"

"Yes, I can't tell what's real, not real, or a hallucintation." I say speaking what's on my mind to Gale, a person I think I can trust.

"Well, do you remember any of those days in the woods with me?"

It's as if a switch is flipped in my mind, because several memories of hunting come flooding back to me. Even a few of my father and I in the woods when I was a young child. Most, but not all memories of the woods are back, even one where I am in an unfamiliar forest, and think it's my first hunger game's arena.

"I...I can remember a few days, but not a lot," I whisper.

"That's great Katniss! Anything else?"

"I...There is this one memory, it's faint, but it's there," I say as I try to recall the faint memory.

"What memory is it," Gale asks, coming closer and grabbing my hands.

"I..I am walking through an unfamiliar forest, and I am looking for someone...I think it's Peeta."

"Katniss, do you think it's real?" Gale asks hesitantly.

I do think it's real, because it's not shiny. It's not like perfectly etched into my memory. A part of me still wants to take over and say that it's fake, but I am fighting it. Gale seems to sense a change in my mentality, and he releases my hands and steps back a few steps.

"I...I...I think so, but Gale?"

"Yes Catnip?" Gale asks as he relaxes a bit.

"Is there a way I can recover all of my memories?"

"Um...the doctor's don't know for sure, but they think a few treatments could work. So they want you to do some testing," Gale says nervously, as if he thinks that I will freak out.

"I'll...I'll do it. Bring on the testing," I say loudly, knowing that whoever is watching can hear me.

Gale immediately exits the room and after he leaves a doctor and two guards enter. The doctor introduces himself as and he says his job is to turn me from a "mutt" into the mockingjay. _Oh dear gosh, this is going to be a long day,_ I think to myself as the first round of testing commences.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! Sorry I couldn't update, I have tons of homework and activities. So I will only be able to update on weekends or days when school's out, but reviews encourage me to write faster...<strong>

**~peetamellarkxstar4163~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear Readers or anyone who this concerns,**

**Hey guys! I'm justing posting this to let you guys know that I am going to drop this story because: 1. I like have no time. 2. I don't know how to continue this. So yah! Thanks anyone who favorited, subscribed, subscribed to me as an author, and/or reviewd, THANKS! Sorry!**

** Sincerely, **

** peetamellarkxstar4163 (AKA star4163)**


End file.
